War
by Primal the BBxRae fan
Summary: I deleted War cause It kinda sucked, but Im redoing it. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

I dont own Teen Titans or anything else... except Primal

Raven was sitting on the couch in the common room, book in hand. Cyborg was the only other titan awake in the oddly shaped home and he was presently up making breakfast. Today was Beast boys birthday and Raven was the only one who hadnt gotten the shapeshifter a present yet. In fact, She and Cyborg were discussing the matter at that very moment. "Come on Rae, just get the grass stain a video game. It dont take much to get him excited. Just buy em a block of that tofu stuff." Cyborg said waving his spatula for emphasis.

"Tofu?" She asked sarcastically. "Each of you all bought him a video game." She said in her usual monotone not even bothering to look away from her book.

"See! we all thought of it so ya'know its gottah be a good idea!" He said overdramatically, grin threatening to take over his entire head.

"Oh really." She said, even more sarcasm dripping from the words. "Remember MY last birthday? Or the one before that when I turned sixteen and Trigon took over? Yeah, a few weeks ago for my birthday you all decided to make my birthday good for once... you, Robin, and Starfire all got me a book. The SAME book. The same book that I already had two copies of."

"Yeah..." The mechanical teen said with a sweat drop froming on his head.

"I was glad you all cared, but just because you all have the same idea doesnt mean it's a good one. AND the cake blew up."

"Star made it not me!" He said waving his arms in defense.

"But then Beast boy managed to make my birthdat great... he got me the neclace.

"Yeah... thing HAD to have been expensive."

"Yeah, it was." She said smiling for a second as she lifted up a black chain with four diamonds on either side of an amythyst raven that hung in the middle. "Not only do I want to thank him with a good presnt. I just... want to give him something more personal."

"A kiss would be personal." Cyborg mummbled.

"What?"

"Happy birthday BEAST BOY!" The green teen yelled as he burst through the doors. The two turned to greet him and he smiled broader.

"Happy B-day B!" Cyborg gladly yelled back.

"Happy Birthday Beast boy." Raven greeted regularly.

"So... where are my presents? Guys get me anything good?"

"No." Raven said simply and watched as he deflated. The third party grumbled to himself as he walked to the kitchen and made himself a tofu sandwhich.  
'We hurt his feelings...' Timid said sadly.

'What?' Raven asked in her mind. 'He knows I was joking.'

'But... you really didnt get him a good present.' Happy giggled.

'You did'nt get him a present at all.' Rude said. 'Even I would've gotten him SOMETHING.'

'Like what? A dictionary for all those big fancy words they use on Spongebob?' Anger grinned causing laughter to erupt from Happy and Rude.

'Raven, why not just ask him what he wants?' Happy suggested.

'Thats not a bad idea.' Knowledge agreed. 'Wisdom?'

'Asking Garfield for advice would settle the problem of deciding what to get him.'

'What? You can't just ASK him what he wants! Especially now that its already his birthday!'

'Affection is right.' Raven decided. 'If I ask it won't be special and hell know that we havent gotten him anything yet.'

"Raven? Helllloooo, Raven? You there?" Beast boy's voice called, waking Raven from her thoughts.

"What!" She snapped.

"Uh.. just wondering if you were okay... you were out of it for a while there." Her friend said rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry."

"No, Beast boy. Im sorry." Raven let out a sigh. "Im just thinking." Beast boy nodded and went up to his room.

"So... what are you gonna get 'em?" Cyborg asked. Ravens brow twitched.

"You have'nt gotten him anything yet?" Robin asked as he entered the room with Starfire by his side.

"WHAT? Are you not going to celebrate this wonderous day of friend Beast boys birth?" Starfire asked with tears coming to her eyes.

"Of course I am Starfire. I just don't know what to get him as of yet."

"Try a video game." Robin said evenly. "I got him Mutant Zombies 4."

"I got the Grass-stain Mega Monkeys 6." Cyborg grinned. "And it's not even out yet."

"I have gotten friend Beast boy the Galaxy Racers 2!" Starifre burst exstatically, and maybe a bit too loudly.

"Galaxy Racers 2!" Came Beast boy's cheerful call from up in his room. "Thats awesome!" Starfire sweat dropped. "I guess I still have the shopping to do as well." Her look of dissapointment changed to a look of joy as her eyes shined. "Oh friend Raven, please let us go to the glorious mall of shopping toether."

"Uh... sure Starifre... Okay." Raven and Starfire left the tower and two grinning TItans.

"How many times have you played that game already Cyborg?"

"At least 30 just last week." The half machine teen laughed. "Hes gonna hate having to beat my high score."

"I cannot beleave that you did not find anything friend Raven. We have searched the mall numerous times already."

"Im sorry Star, I just want to get him something special." Raven apologized.

"Oh, I am not mad, Friend Raven. I just wish to inform you that we have been gone three hours and that we need to be home soon."

"Oh." Raven nodded and the two left the mall.

"Friend Raven? May I ask you a question?" Raven looked at her alien friend and nodded. "Do you, have feelings for Friend Beast boy? Emotions like what I feel for boyfriend Robin?" Raven blushed and it was noticed since her hood was down. "Oh how joyous!"

"Wait, Star-" She was enterupted by an excited Tamaranian princess continuing on.

"Will you and Beast boy now be doing the 'going out'? And will you-

"Star!" Raven growled. "I didnt say I liked him."

"But, your face... you blushed."

"I blushed because you surprised me with that ludhachris statement."

"Then, why is finding Friend Beast boy something special for his birthday so important?"

"Because, I want to repay him for my birthday."

"But that does n-"

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Raven took out her communicator and Robins face appeared. "Get to the tower! Now!" Raven nodded and switched the communicator off. Her and Starfire shot off in the direction of the tower

When they got to Titans Tower there was loud smashing noises and a wall was knocked down as Cyborg was flung through. "What is happening!" Starfire asked her teamate.

"Its Johnny Rancid, hes teamed up with plasmus." Starfire and Raven made a bored face that seemed to say 'Uhhhh, AND?' "Oh just come on." Cyborg grumbled getting up and charging back in. As the two female titans flew into their home they were hit with a blast of re energy and then mounted to the wall by spludgey goo, courtesy of their current opponents. They struggled but were unable to break free.

Suddenly Beast boy was blasted backwards, hitting the goo and getting stuck. "Oooow, Dude! That hurt!" Beast boy struggled with all his might!... and did absolutly nothing. Plasmus slammed its large, globular hand against the only two titans un-stuck and Johnny Rancid reved up his motorcycle, shooting out to energy blasts that slammed Cyborg and Robin into the goo to join the rest of their friends.

"...This is pathetic." Raven groaned.

"Pathetic! You were all vicous to stand against Johnny Rancid! Even if you only lasted ten seconds." The villian smirked and the large slimy beast laughed. Johnny Rancid walked up to the dark girl and put a hand under her chin, tilting her head up. "What do you say you quit these losers and play with a rea-"

" hand. OFF of her." Beast boy snarled, causing his teamtes to look at him in bewilderment. Johnny lifted a brow for a second before laughing insanly.

"Or?" He asked cockily. Beast boy only stared at him with cold eyes. "I was just gonna give her a little kiss." He said feighning innocense. Beast boy's growling began to get louder and Raven snarled. "If it makes you mad I could go a little farther." The man snickered. This threat pushed the green teen farther than he had ever been pushed before. At that moment he no longer cared about stopping the destruction of his home. The only thing that mattered was making the evil being who would dare say those words suffer.

"ARRAHHHH!" Beast boy screamed in anger as he slowly changed into the Beast, growing claws, fur, and a monstrous set of teeth. The Beasts release ripped through the goo just by forming and Johnny Rancid was instantly slammed into the wall on the other side of the tower. The thug's partner then threw its massive arms at the beast and was rewarded with him appearing beihnd it. The Beast breathed gruffly and howled as it sliced the thing straight in half. Before Plasmus even fell to the ground Johnny was thrown through the wall landing in the ocean, where he was instantly tackled out of by an out of control, raging Beast boy.

Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin all stared wide eyes, mouths agape. "B-beast boy?" Raven wondered in concern.

"Titans! Weve got to stop him!" Robin called. The titans nodded and Starfire shot her starbeams at the goo and fried it, while practically burning the others to a crisp. "Eep!" Starfire made sure everyone was okay and they all charged in to stop Beast boy from killing the criminal. Rancid lay on the ground in excrutiating pain, bones shattered, body bruised, skin torn. And Beast boy, the man,, err, Beast, who did it, standing above him with cold, unmerciful eyes.

"Beast boy stop!" Robin yelled. The green beast looked up and snarled.

"Beast boy, if you kill him, we'll have to put you in jail." Raven negotiated.

"Yeah man, you dont wanna do this." Cyborg advised carefully. The beast looked at them all and it's eyes saddened. It slowly changed back into the comic releaf and was then shot from behind by an angry, though still very much broken, Johny Rancid.

"Hahahah! Take that titans." He cackled.

"How in the mother of mercy are you still concious!" Cyborg asked incrediously.

"Im not stupid. I knew it'd be dangerous comin here. So I had whip my upa special serum that-" He was suddenly blasted unconscious by a very pissed-off Raven.

"We dont care." She hissed.

Beast boy awoke in the sick bay the next night with a groan. "Ugh, what happened?" He asked in pain. Ravens glowing hands then gently laid over his head and began healing his pain. She took them back and Beast boy grinned. "Thanks Rae."

"Do you remember what happened?" She asked.

"Uh... I fought Johnny Rancid... right? And Plasmus... then.. " Beast boy's eyes darkened. "Where is he?"

"Johnny Rancid is in the ER. He'll be there a while... if hes lucky."

"So... I didnt kill him?"

"No, you killed him, hospitals just love to stick dead people in the emergency room for long periods of time." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Beast boy nodded. "The real lucky one is Plasmus. He was ripped in half but his realy body wasnt hit."

"That's good." Raven nodded.

"Y'know, you missed your birthday yesterday."

"What! Oh man! That is so not fa-" He was cut off by Raven's lips on his. A She pulled away with a blush. He sat, eyes closed, and a humongous grin spread across his face.

"Uh... happy birthday." Beast boy opened his eyes and grinned even wider.

"So..." Beast boy asked scratching the back of his neck. "Does... this mean you like me?" Raven rolled her eyes.

"No, I just go around kissing people on their birthdays. Stars birthday was great last year." She said sarcastically. She saw Beast boy's wide, panick filled eyes and sighed. "It was a joke Beast boy. Yes I like you." BEast boy sighed in releaf.

"Thank God. Soooo, do I get another kiss?"

"Sorry only one per birthday."

"Aw! Come on Rae!" He whined. "At least go out with me on a date." Raven pretened to think about it for a few moments, torturing him.

"Welll, I GUESS I could." She said with a small smile. Beast boys eyes shone and he gave her a kiss.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BEAST BOY!" The other titans yelled as they walked in with presents, and a cake in Cyborgs hands.

"HAH! I told you!" Cyborg boasted loudly. Starfire had only just shut up about their 'glorious new relationship' and let up on her unrelenting death hugs when Cyborg couldnt hold his excitement anymore. "It took no longer than five years! Wheres my money!"

"Eeer." Robin grumbled as he pulled out a twenty and handed it to the robotic teen.

"Whats going on?" Beast boy asked.

"You bet on whether wed get together or not?" Raven snarled.

"No, we bet on WHEN youd get together. There was no 'if'." Cyborg said putting his money in a compartment that popped out of his chest.

"..." Raven then smiled maliciously. Her eyes glowed white and the money flew out of Cyborgs compartment and then flew out the window.

"Ahhhh! My money!" Cyborg yelled as he jumped after it.

"Dude... it was only twenty dollars.." Beast boy laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

I dont own Teen Titans, I dont own the house Im crashin in, but I do own Primal.

It had been a week since Beast boy and Raven started dating and the pair was happier than ever, and it showed in their training and on the job. Beast boy began to actually enjoy training and thusly, actually did it, resulting in him becoming much better at fighting than he had been. In that small amount of time Raven even became more open. She smiled a lot more and never missed a chance for alone time with her boyfriend.

Currently, Beast boy sat on the couch watching Tv, one arm around Raven, and the other holding up a "delicious" peice of vegan friendly pizza. (why do they call BB a vegetarian? Vegetarians eat eggs but he doesnt. Is he a special vegitarian or just a vegan?) "Y'know," He said taking a bite of his pizza and swallowing it. "I hear theres some kind of spyco-killery time guy on the loose. Hes supposed to be wicked tough."

"Where'd you hear that?" Cyborg asked.

"Its on tv right now." Beast boy announced turning up the volume for his mechanical friend to hear.

"And there were no survivors." Came the reporters voice. "The villian has killed over 700 innocent people and is known to be somewhere near 'Jump city' which means the famous, 'Teen TItans' will have their chance to bring this criminal to justice. Will they be able to stop him? Or will they end up as his next victims?"

"Dude that is so not cool." Beast boy grumbled.

"Guys. A little help." Robin said as he walked in the building with arms full of shopping bags. "As the only human in here Im the one who 'shouldnt' be doing this." He said as he collapsed under the weight. There was a knock on the door and Robin looked back to it in agony. "I dont think I can make it." He joked in fake misery. Beast boy giggled and Raven got up to answer it. She was surprised to see Kid Flash and Jinx. Raven raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Hey." Jinx said with a smile. "Do you think y-"

EER EER EER EER

"Have you noticed that almost no one gets to finish their sentences these days?" Beast boy asked. Cyborg looked thoughtful.

"Yeah I g-"

"Titans move!" Robin yelled.

In the middle of jump city, buildings were demolished. People lay injured, and worse some lay dead, blood leaking from numerous lacerations and wounds covering their bodies, or what was left of their bodies. Standing in the middle of the destruction was a black Mandrill with green tiger stripes going down it's back, arms and legs. In front of it's way was a tall man, with long gray hair, a wooden mask of a smiling pig, a red flannel shirt, a pair of yellow track shorts, and a mix-matched pair of steel-toe boots, one brown and one black. The Black animal breathed heavily anger apparent in its strange psyco in front of him was in a strange pose, head forward and cocked to the left, arms jutting backwards.

The Titans ran into the scene to find the dismay the battle had presumably caused. "Dude! Did that baboon do this?"

"These people... are they?" Starfire asked. Raven nodded grimly. Suddenly the killer made his move, attempting to stab the animal, but when it was dodged easily he turned 180 degrees to pull a gun out and shoot three times at his opponent. The mandrill dodged once again, shocking all of the Titans. Suddenly the animal stopped and stood, it slowly morphed into a teen age boy, he was slightly taller than Robin, he had long black hair with a messy look, green skin, wild looking eyes, a cocky grin, claws on his bare fingers and toes, he wore a ripped white wife beater, a pair of torn black shorts that went past his knees, and a busted metal belt. The teen roared as he rammed his right hand into the unknown identitys face with a resounding 'CRACK!'.

The wild shapeshifter sniffed the air and turned to look at Beast boy, his eyes going soft. "Hahahah! Dont you EVER turn your back on me!" The man screamed shotting off several rounds from his high-tech gun. The boy turned around to face him, a growl escaping his mouth. Suddenly the newer green teen vanished and the man was thrown straight into the air. The titans looked up and watched half amazment half horror as the man was slashed from every conceivable direction almost simlutaniously before falling back to the broken concrete.

The Titans just stood, unknown fighter walked up to Beast boy and everyone took a fighting stance. He sniffed him and grinned, licking Beast boy.

"Uh... what just happened?" Beast boy asked whiping the saliva off of his face. Raven looked on in disgust.

"Did he just... lick him?" Raven asked, confused.

"I.. I think so." Robin commented.

"Duuudes! You dont see the resemblence!" The teen asked standing next to Beast boy.

"Okay dudes, seriously, someone tell me whats going on." Beast boy said without humor. Cyborg shrugged.

"Ask him, man. Hes the one who should know who he is." He said laughing. "And while your at it you should ask him to join the titans."

"Yes, he opens large cans of the butt whoop." Starfire agreed.

"How do we know we can trust him? We dont know anything about him." Robin advised.

"We know he looks like Beast boy." Cyborg put in.

"Theres a reason for that." The forementioned doppleganger said scratching the back of his neck. "Uhh... people call me Primal. Im your brother." The teams eyes whidened at this news.

"What do you mean were brothers?" Beast boy asked. "You cant be my brother!" He growled angrilly. "My parents-"

"Are dead... I know." 'Primal' interupted. "Im a year older than you. Its a long story but you dudes should probably get this dude to jail right?" He thought for a second. "Not to mention a doctor for all these poor dudes... " He said motioning around him to the chaos that had been laid by the mad man. Robin nodded.

"Hes right. Star, you and Beast boy take... that spyco to the police. Raven, Cyborg, and I will check to see if any of these people are still alive."

"Uhh, I can tell you whos alive right now... I can smell it." Primal pointed to a woman who looked clser to death than most of them. "She's actually still alive. She might make it if you hurry." Raven stood for a second before running to the downed woman to find that she was indeed still breathing. She healed her as much as she could and levitated her over to an ambulance that had just arrived.

"well okay then." Cyborg said with a grin. "Anyone else?" Primal nodded.

After everyone who made it was taken to the hospital and the criminal responsible had been taken to jail, the Titans, Kid FLash, Jinx, and Primal sat in the common room. "Like I said, Im a year older than you are.. You dont know me because Register kidnapped me and injected me with Sakutia, so he could try to cure it or whatever... did'nt work." He said laughing.

"Then how'd you survive?" Beast boy asked curiously.

"Wolves." Primal answered.

"Wolves?" Beast boy questioned.

"Wolves." Primal confirmed. "They some how managed to get the vaccine from mom and dads lab and get it into my blood. After that I stayed with them. They'r my second parents... I never really got to see my originals... except for a picture that Teyah brought."

"Teyah?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah. Shes my sister... one of the wolves." Starfire nodded.

"Cyborg?" Rpbin asked, and the mechanical teen nodded.

"I just ran him with my scanner and hes got pretty much the same DNA as Beast boy does... but with whats happened to them and all, it may not mean anything... Ill put him through a lie detector test." Cyborg said walking over.

"How does that work?" Primal asked as Cyborg stuck chords to him.

"It measures stuff like heart rate to teall if your nervous when you answer a question. Things like that tend to change when a person lies." Cyborg explained. Primal nodded.

"Is it set to specific heart rate, or can it tell how fast my heart should beat if Im bein honest? Cause my heart beats WAY faster than a human's does." Cyborg looked at his arm, that was now attached by the many wires to Primals body and whistled.

"You arent kiddin. Your heart rate is scary fast." Cyborg agreed. "I'll just set this. Do this. Howd I get spammed? Oh. Thats weird. Move this. Save this for later..." He mummbled to himself, hoping no one would hear that last part. "Okay, you should be all set."

"Are you really my brother?" Beast boy asked.

"Yeah, dude. Im your bro." Primal nodded.

"It says hes tellin the truth." Cyborg nodded.

"Uhh... maybe it's not working. What color is your hair?"

"Black."

"The machines workin fine Beast boy. He really is your brother." Cyborg said honestly. "Hes tellin the truth."

"Sooo... uh... were gonna give you duys some time to digest this... and we'll talk about the invasion later." Kid Flash said standing.

"What?" Cyborg asked.

"What invasion?" Raven asked.

"Thats why we came here to begin with." Jinx answered. "Theres a race of aliens called the 'Zahk-orions' that are gonna come to Earth and..."

"And?" Robin asked.

"Take all females." Starfire answered with wide eyes.

"What?" Beast boy asked with narrowed eyes.

"The Zahk-orions... they are well known throught the universe... " Starfire elaborated. "Since they have no females, they take them from other planets, to birth new children."

"Star, tell us everything you know about these guys." Robin said walking up to her. She nodded and they all, save for Primal, sat down on their weird shaped couch.

"Uh, we have one of them captured." Kid Flash informed.

"How did you find out about this anyway?" Robin asked.

"I was attacked." Jinx said simlpy.

"Are these dudes strong? The aliens I mean." Primal asked standing by the couch.

"You know you can sit down dude." Beast boy said motioning to the couch.

"Nah." He answered shaking his head before looking back to Kid Flash and Jinx. "So?"

"Theyre strong. Really strong." The fastest kid alive nodded.

"Robin... You said you didnt know enough about me to let me join the titans... can I do a test or somethin? I really want to fight these dudes if theyre strong."

"Oh yes boyfriend Robin! Let us do the testing of friend Primal to see if he may join us!" Starfire said floating around the room.

"...okay Starfire." Robin conceded. "But first we need to talk more about this invasion."

"Yeah, we were thinking we could gather all of the titans here, then talk about a strategy." Jinx voiced.

"Good idea. "Robin nodded. Raven, you contact the titans east, and the rest of the honorary titans. Kid Flash, Starfire, we'll see if Primal needs to be a Titan or not. On the roof." They all nodded as they did what was assigned to them.

ON THE ROOF

"Sooo... how are yall dudes gonna test me?" Primal asked.

"If you can last a fight with all three of us for 5 minutes, youll be considered an honorary titan." Robin smiled.

"... what if I win?"

"..." Robin thought for a second. "If you manage to win against all of us?" He asked, and Primal simply nodded. "Well, if you can do that Ill make you a Teen TItan and youll live here with us."

"Awesome!" Primal grinned.

"Ready?" Kid Flash asked.

"Yeah." Primal said in a strange voice. Suddenly Starfire flew towards the black haired shapeshifter, thowing a flurry of starbolts. Primal was hit by everyone, and when Kid Flash rammed him through the smoke a grin spread across his face. Robin fell onto the testee with several punches and kicks, which Primal responded to with... nothing. Primal was eight feet back and stood up shakily.

"Your not as good as I would've imagined." Robin said honestly.

"Im not? Then maybe I should fight back." The shaky teen said witha laugh. Primal ran at Robin to attack but was smashed from the side by a charging Kid Flash. Primal was thrown almost off the tower but recovered before hitting the roof. He smirked. "Dude I wish I was as fast as you." Primal got onto all fours and vanished, reapearing beside Robin and slashing him across the back. Robin grunted, and fell to one knee. He heard a noise similar to the one he had just made and turned to find Kid Flash knocked out.

"What? How did you get so fast?" The boy wonder asked.

"Im not that fast. That dude is fast." The green teen said pointing to the downed Titan. "Im just... agile." Starfire flew at Primal and punched him hard in the stomach, or at least tried to. She was suddenly caught. "Uh... can I count this as a knock out... I dont like to hit chi-" He was cut off as he was sent flying thirty feet into the air by her starbeams.

"You should not treat me as a weakling." Starfire snarled. Primal fell back to earth, landing on his back but shifting to all fours extremely quickly.

"I wasnt, just bein polite or whatever... but I guess Youd prefer me to fight back huh?" He was suddenly crushed down by a powerful blow by Robins bow staff.

"Forget about me?" Robin asked.

"No. Just didnt seem like an attack I needed to avoid." Primal said evenly.

"You dont block much do you?"

"No." Primal said simply. "You dont dodge well do you?" Primal coutered appearing in front of Robin with a barage of slash and punch attacks, ending it all with an 'X' shaped slash move. Robin fell.

"Robin!" Starfire yelled but she was silenced by a quick jab to the head.

"I hope I didnt hurt these dudes too badly." He said thoughtfully.

"Ow... what happened?" Kid Flash asked as he struggled to get up. Primal helped the speedy teen up and grinned.

"I just earned a spot in this Tower." He laughed.

"Woah, you mean you actually managed to knock us all out?"

"What, you mean you didnt notice the sudden lack of consciousness?" The Titan-to be asked with a grin, causing Kid Flash to laugh while he got used to standing on his own.

"I meant, you actually beat us all?"

"Yeah, I just hope that Robin is okay... I knocked him out kinda... "

"Violently?" Robin finished with a chuckle. "My suit is made of metal threads... you still managed some pretty deep cuts though.. your tough." Primal grinned.

"Yes, friend Primal is most worthy of being a Titan." Starfire nodded.

"He actually beat you all? By himself?" Jinx asked.

"Yeah." Kid Flash nodded.

"The Titans East is here." The mis-fortunate girl said kissing her boyfriend.

"Already? Its only been five minutes." Primal holding his belt together as it threatened to fall to peices.

"They were close anyway. Whats with your belt?"

"Nothin, Im fixen it. Done." Primal grinned and took his hands off the belt. "See no problem." Just as he said that his belt, along with his pants, fell to the ground. "Uh..." The Titans standing on the roof all had wide eyes as Beast boys brother quickly pulled up his pants with a nervous laugh. "S-sorry.." Primal said walking back inside the T-shaped home.

INSIDE THE TOWER, ONE WEEK LATER

All of the honarary titans stood inside of Titans Tower with mixed emotions on the issues at hand. Some were angry that they had been pulled away form their home, some were worried that they wouldnt be storng enough to counter the invasion, some were excited to finally have a real challenge. As Robin promised, Primal had been made a Teen TItan and stood in the front of the room with the boy wonder, the Tamaranian princess, his little brother, the half demoness, the high tech teen, Kid Flash, and Jinx.

"Get to the point!" Lightning yelled. "What are we gonna do about it!"

"Yeah, shouldnt we just stay home and fight them as they come?" Speedy asked.

"No-" Robin started before being cut off.

"What about-"

"SHUT UP!" Robin yelled, a vein on his head throbbing. "We have a plan." The fearless leader said trying to calm himself. "Were going to divide you all up into teams of four, and spread you out."

"But if were in groups like that theres no way we can cover everywhere." Kole spoke up.

"I know, your all forgetting about the league. Theyll all be getting their own places as well."

"You mean were working with them?" Hotspot asked.

"Yes." Robin said sternly. "This is their world too and theyll be sure to cut down their numbers before they get to us."

"That will make things easier." Aqualad nodded.

"What about the TItans East, and you guys?" Thunder asked. "Your in teams with more than four people."

"Not for now were not." Cyborg said loud enough for all to hear. "Each of us will be split up to help all of you as well. We work great together, but we have more experience being in a team than most of you."

"I call Starfire for my team!" Someone yelled out discreetly, causing a few people in the group to laugh.

"I want Robin!" Came a female voice.

"Robin! Give me the new guy!"

"Take him, Ill get his little brother there!" That was where the laughing ended as Raven grew four red eyes and cracked a tendrill in the air like a whip.

"_Thats enough_." She hissed in a demonic voice. She looked out to her fellow titans to make sure that they were all cowaring properly and nodded in satisfaction before returning to her original form.

"We'll all be assigned teams so that each team is balance equally." Robin said taking a deep breath. "Lightning, Thunder, Starfire, and I will be one team." When he said this the other three got in a group. "Beast boy, Raven, Argent, and Hotspot will be on a team." After he said this the four got in a group and Primal stared as he saw Argent walk by. She seemed to move in slow motion and his heart beat several times faster than it did on average. He blushed and turned away, trying not to stare at the titan girl. "Cyborg, Bummble Bee, Aqualad, and Jeircho, youll be on a team together." They nodded nd got in a group, Cyborg and Bummble Bee talking immediatly. "Primal, Speedy, Jinx, and Kid Flash will be on a team together."

After all the groups were finished being picked they stayed in the tower to discuss where they would be stationed. Robin stood in front with Cybor and Raven discussing this until Primal walked up to ask a favor.

"Uhh.. Robin... do you think I could trade a teamate with one of Ravens?" He asked with a blush.

"Im sorry Primal, I know you want to be on a team with your brother but he works better with Raven than with anyone so the answer is no."

"Thats not who I was talkin about.." Primal said scratching his face nervously.

"Then who?" Robin quirked an eyebrow.

"A-argent.." He said turning his head to hide his blush.

"You, want to be teamed up with Argent? But w... oh." Robin laughed. "What do you think Raven?" The forementioned Titan laughed.

"I really dont care whos on my team as long as Ive got Tiger." She said monotonously.

"Thanks... I just hope she doesnt think its weird that I want her on my team..." Primal went back to get Speedy and brought him back up to Robin. "Your gonna go with Ravens team instead of mine..."

"What? Why?" He asked confused.

"He wants Argent on his team." Robin said nodding his head in her direction. Speedy smirked and nodded understnding. Raven walked over with a confused Argent.

"I have done anything wrong yet." She said glaring at Speedy. "Why am I switching places with 'im anyway?"

"Uh... " Primal started.

"Because loverboy her thinks your hot." Speedy laughed on his way to Raven's team. Argent looked at Primal and they blushed.

"... uh... sorry." Primal said trying not to look at her, which caused the brit-chick to laugh.

"You can look at me you know. Its alright, I wont bite..." She looked him up and down. "..Hard." The two titans walked back to their group and Robin sighed.

WITH RAVEN"S TEAM

Raven, Beast boy, Speedy, and Hotspot stood in awe in the middle of the now deserted city of Paris, France. Slowly falling to Earth was a large yellow ship with black windows spotted over half of it's mass. Beast boy jumped into action, flying at the giant floating thing as a falcon, only to be knocked down by a humonid looking creature dropping down. It was pure black, had six yllow spider like eyes, long fingers, a circle mouth with no teeth, no shirt, and a weird metal thing to cover its gender. Beast boy fell to the ground and shook his head.

"Duuude! That hurt." He stood and looked up to see several of the spider like beings falling towards the city. The first alien landed and looked at Raven for several seconds.

"Female!" The Zahk-orion yelled fiercly as it charged at the half demon girl.

"Azerath Metrion Zynthos!" Raven called, her hands and eyes glowing black as she through a car at the thing. It dodged effortlessly and Raven ran towards it eyes aglow.

"Ahhk!" Raven punched it in it's strangely shaped mouth and then proceeded to pummel it with magic enhanced strikes before blasting it away with her dark powers. "Ahkakakak!"

"..." Hotspot could think of nothing to say as he watched each one who fell ignore the male teamates and go straight for Raven "Perverts." He said simply, blasting two with as much heat as he could muster.

"There really not as tough as I was expecting." Speedy said knocking out one with an exploding arrow.

"Raven, do we really have to kill them?" Beast boy asked. Raven looked at him with soft eyes, then easily used to her powers to smash two of the opponents into eachother. "You heard Starfire, if we dont kill them then they will never leave... I know you dont like to kill, but if you dont... then theyre going to rape all of the women that they can."

"Why cant we just put em all in jail or somethin?"

"Bec-" Raven was cut off as an unnoticed enemy bite her neck, knocking her out and leaving a hickey in its wake.

"FEEEEMAAALLLEE!" It screamed in success. It started to bend down to observe it's prize but was abrubtly sent flying by the beast. The beast roared in fury and sniffed Raven.

'Alive' He thought simply before looking around to see thirty or so of the creatures on the ground, with several more still falling. 'Threat' He growled menacingly and charged off towards the monsters that would dare to threaten his mate.

Hot sopt threw a fire ball at one of the aliens and watched as it was brushed away easily. He turned to get assistance from Speedy to find him knocked unconscious. 'Damn, what now? Wheres Be-' He stopped as he saw the Beast rip through one of the Zhak-orions with a howl and stab its massive hand through anothers stomache. Even as the thing was run through it turned it's body 180 degrees, breaking the Beast's arm.

"Arrruaaahhh!" He screamed in pain as he pulled his arm out of the now dying being. 'Strong' The Beast looked on in shock as theyre were at least sixty aliens left to be killed.

'Come on! We need to be stronger!' Beast boy yelled in his mind.

'?'

'If we dont do something soon theyre going to take Raven!'

The Beasts eyes whidened in horror and he began to breath deeply, shaking as anger filled every part of him. He suddenly morphed into Beast boy, lacking his trademark goofy grin. One of the alien beings attacked from the side, weilding a strange spear-like weapon, but was quickly killed by a 5ft tall green tarantula. With a hiss the arachnid ran through the army of all male things and stabbed, and cut, and bit them, quickly morphing into a 10ft tall Rhinocerous beetle to deflect a blow from a particularly strong looking monster.

"Ugh.." Raven stood, checked her surroundings, then stared in confusion at what she saw in front of her. Beast boy, in human form, ran at another Zhak-orion and morphed his right arm into that of a gorilla and grabbed it's face, slamming it down to the dirt in a fluid motion before his back sprouted XL porquipine spines and the angered titan fell backwards onto the poor alien, killing it instantly. "B-beast boy?"

"I didnt even know he could do that." Hotspot said watching closely.

"Me neither." Raven said simply, without taking her eyes off of the rampaging changeling. Beast boy then morphed into a 9ft tall Irikonji (I dont know how its spelled. The tiny box jellyfish) It latched its tentecals around several throats and each creature fell to the ground, burns on their necks, and silent screams being all they were capable of.

"I could have sworn this guy was supposed to be weak or somethin." Speedy said walking over to the astounded titans.

"Whyd they stop attacking me?" Raven asked rubing her neck.

"They probably know that if they try He will just kill them anyway." Speedy answered. "It's better for them to just try to take him out of the game first." Raven nodded.

"They dont stand a chance." Hotspot laughed.

WITH ROBIN'S TEAM

Robin stood in front of his team, bo-staff at the ready, watching as dozens of dangerous aliens landed, all wquiped with strange weapons. Starfire put her hand on his shoulder and they looked at their other two teamates. Thunder and Lightning were calm and this made Robin smile. If they werent scared of this battle then he wouldnt be either.

"So... wouldnt it be easy to just knock down the ship? The fall would probably kill most of em." Thunder thought out loud. LIghtning went to protest but stopped.

"Thats not a bad idea brother." He looked up at the ship and grinned. "Leave it to us. You two should stay out of the way until the ship has crashed." Robin and Starfire nodded before the Tamaranian princess threw the two, one at a time, at the large ship, Thunder first.

"Haa!" While Thunder flew closer to the alien spacecraft he drew his arms back and above his head, and right before he hit the side he threw them forward, slamming into the alien ship and creating a large explosion. The explosion resulted in a huge hole in the wall, which Lightning was thrown into, sending out a wave of electricity in every direction the second his feet hit floor The two then smashed through the floor and fell to the ground, landing easily, smirks present on their faces.

The large spaceship crashed to Earth and exploded twice more, killing most of the Zhak-orions on land, as well as the ones in the ship.

"Titans, GO!" Robin yelled running into the battle with his team. Starfire flew in front, smashing down aliens with ferocious punches, and blasting through many with starbeams and starbolts, when she got into the middle she quickly turned and created and explosion of her green energy. When the smoke cleared there were only four left to defeat. Robin sighed. "You only left me four?"

"Im ama sorry boyfriend Robin, it is just that, they are very hard to destroy and... you are human.." Starfire said blushing, trying not to hurt the bird boys feelings. Robin frowned.

"Its.. okay Star..." Robin ran in and proceeded to fight all of the leftovers at once. He managed to hold them off, but nothing more. His weapons did nothing to hurt them so he jumped back and pulled out a strange looking bomb. (Like the one in the game) He said nothing as he tossed the bomb imbetween the four and Starfire flew him away.

**!BOOM!**

CYBORG'S TEAM

Cyborg grabbed another aliens head and smashed it into the ground, killing it instantly, before turning and shifting his arm into a sonic cannon and blasting three Zhak-orions out of the game. He charge up another shot but was surprised to see the aliens leaving. "Uhhh.. whats happening?" He then noticed one titan missing. His eyes whidened in fear and he stared up in horror to find the ship gone. "BEEE!"

PRIMAL'S TEAM

Primal stood with an alien's left arm hanging from his mouth as he watched the ship retreat. "Whi whe whin?" He asked before spitting out the limb. Around him dead bodies littered the grounds.

"I... think so." Argent said confused.

"Ah well, they only had a few left anyway." Jinx said sitting down. "Im exhausted." She said stretching. "What about you?"

"Im feelin pretty beat too." Kid Flash said waking over to his girlfriend. He sat down beside her and yawned. "It's been four hours... those guys are tough." Primal nodded.

"Lets call Robin... see what we should do next." Argent decided picking out her communicator. "Robin, you there?"

"Robin here, whats going on? Did you beat the Zhak-orions?"

"Most of them, four of em managed to get away."

"Same thing with everyone else. Star says theyre likely to get reinforcements and come back in a month or two."

"Should we meet you at the Tower?"

"Yeah, well meet there and then decide our next course of action. Robin out."

"Carry me?" Jinx asked laughing.

TITANS TOWER

"Ive decided what were going to do next." Robin said calmly. "They've captured Bumblebee but there's no possible way to track them. We'll have to wait fort them to come back... until then I wont you all training as much as you can."

"THAT'S our plan?" Cyborg asked angrilly.

"What else can we do?" Robin said sadly. Cyborg left to the garage, stomping his way out.


End file.
